


Dream

by addictedooo



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Collage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedooo/pseuds/addictedooo
Summary: Seungwoo selalu bilang ke Byungchan, "Don't change your dream, but change the way to deserve it", dan Byungchan akan kembali mendapatkan semangatnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hasil dari remake habis-habisan karya aku yang sudah lama sekali aku publish di dunia oren dengan pairing yang berbeda, jadi kalau semisal kalian sempet nemu dengan alur yang sama berarti kalian berhasil nemu akun wattpadku :D

Byungchan menghela nafasnya kembali saat melihat Seungsik yang sedang berkacak pinggang sembari menatap tajam sosok lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Byungchan mendapati pemandangan seperti ini, Seungsik yang selalu mengomel karena ulah temannya yang tidak lain adalah Seungwoo beserta sikap bodohnya, jadi Byungchan sudah terlampau biasa dan ia memilih sebagai penonton saja jika dua kakak tingkatnya itu sudah berdebat alot.

"Gue tau ya lo bucin, Woo. Tapi ya lo harusnya bisa bedain lah mana yang bersikap kayak temen mana yang enggak" ucap Seungsik lagi.

Menurut pendengaran Byungchan, Seungwoo ternyata baru saja kembali _'baper'_ oleh salah satu gebetannya yang sudah setahunan ini ia dekati, namun yang membuat Seungsik geram adalah perlakuan perempuan yang disebut sebagai _'gebetan'_ sahabatnya itu menurutnya hanya main-main dan kerap kali hanya memanfaatkan Seungwoo saja.

"Gue cuma ngasih kado kok, dia kan ulang tahun kemarin"

"Ya tapi gak perlu tuh lo nge-iyain anter dia kemana-mana! inget Woo lo tuh udah pernah ditolak, dan setau gue dia lagi deket sama cowok deh"

Seungwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sepertinya keputusannya untuk menceritakan hal ini ke Seungsik salah besar, kalau tahu begini ia akan memilih bercerita ke Byungchan saja, entah ada angin apa Seungwoo malah memilih mengeluhkan masalahnya ke Seungsik hari ini karena biasanya ia lebih memilih memberitahu Byungchan terlebih dahulu, baru nantinya Byungchan yang akan menceritakannya ke Seungsik.

"Udah deh, apa susahnya sih _move on_? daripada lo nyesek mulu dikasih harapan palsu doang sama tuh cewek"

"Yeu lo mah gampang kalo ngomong!"

"Emang gampang!"

"Udah eh lo berdua kaga malu apa diliatin sama orang? heboh bener" ucap Byungchan yang akhirnya melerai keduanya, Seungwoo hanya meringis dan menunjukkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya ke Byungchan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gue gregetan sama temen lo Chan, bulol padahal gak pernah ada status!"

"Anjing!"

"Udah!" Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, dua temannya ini lebih tua darinya, tapi sikapnya kerap kali seperti anak kecil dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Biarin aja lah Kak Ssik, nanti juga dia kapok sendiri, belum capek aja dia"

"Gue gak rela ya temen gue dimanfaatin!"

Byungchan menghela nafas, lalu memiringkan badannya agar menghadap Seungwoo sepenuhnya, yang ditatap juga balik melihat Byungchan dengan raut bingungnya.

"Respon dia pas lo kasih kado gimana Kak?" Senyum Seungwoo langsung melebar mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan yang hampir saja membuat Seungsik ingin melemparnya dengan botol air mineral yang ada di atas meja.

"Dia senyum, terus bilang makasih! hehe"

"Orang dikasih kado ya seneng lah bego!" Seungwoo mendapat satu toyoran keras dari Seungsik, dan tentu saja setelahnya teriakan protes mulai menggema di seisi kantin tersebut yang membuat Byungchan kembali menghela nafasnya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nyerah gue kak, gak sanggup, bucin tolol emang"

"Byungchan! Kok lo gitu sih?!"

Seruan protes Seungwoo tidak ia hiraukan kembali, dirinya memilih menyibukkan dirinya ke ponselnya lalu menaruhnya kembali, Seungsik menangkap perubahan raut wajah kecewa Byungchan beberapa kali saat ada notifikasi masuk di ponselnya, seperti hal yang ditunggu tidak kunjung muncul di ponselnya.

“Gue mau beli gorengan, mau nitip gak?” Byungchan menggeleng pelan, begitupun dengan Seungsik, maka tidak butuh waktu lama Seungwoo sudah melesat menjauhi meja mereka.

“Masih nungguin aja”

Byungchan yang sedang meminum es teh manisnya seketika terhenti dan menatap Seungsik sekilas.

“Gak. Biasa aja”

Seungsik tertawa pelan, “Aduh, Chan.. lo sama Seungwoo tuh sama aja tau gak, bulol!”

“Sok tau!”

“Ck, gue tau ya lo masih nungguin kabar itu orang gak jelas, _please_ lah Chan, udah mau satu tahun dia ngilang, ngapain sih lo tungguin?”

Byungchan berdecak, memang ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Seungsik sekalipun.

“Gue bukannya ngarep apa-apa ya kak.. Cuma penasaran aja kenapa dia bisa seenak itu ngilang tanpa kabar”

“Terus kalau tiba-tiba dia balik, lo mau maafin?”

Byungchan terdiam, jujur saja ia bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu, sudah hapir satu tahun orang itu menghilang tanpa kabar, bahkan seluruh media sosialnya menghilang, tidak mungkin kan orang yang ia tunggu kabarnya setiap hari tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hadapannya.

“Tuh kan bener! Lo sama Seungwoo tuh sama-sama bulol”

“Beda ya! Kalau gue wajar lah karna pernah pacaran, lah Kak Woo pacaran juga kaga tapi bucinnya udah tingkat dewa!” Gerutu Byungchan.

“Apa nih gue dibawa-bawa? Ngegibahin gue mulu lo berdua”

Baik Byungchan maupun Seungsik langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, lalu menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

“Hehe enggak” Byungchan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan memilih beranjak dari situ, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Seungwoo yang baru saja kembali sehabis beli gorengan.

Byungchan hanya melambaikan tangannya sembari menjauh, memberi isyarat kalau ia harus menghadiri salah satu matkul tambahan. Setelah cukup jauh, dirinya kembali mengecek ponselnya, membuka _chat room_ yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan selalu ia _pinned_ dan berakhir ia kembali menghembuskan nafas kecewanya.

_‘Masih gak ada kabar ya?’_

\--


	2. Open Your Heart

Byungchan sedang memakan cemilan popcornnya saat Seungwoo baru saja datang di rumah Seungsik, mereka sudah membuat janji untuk belajar bersama di rumah Seungsik sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Seungwoo entah dari mana bisa telat datang hampir satu jam.

  


"Dari mana lo?" ucap Sejun, kekasih Seungsik yang juga sering ikut berkumpul bersama mereka.

  


Mereka berempat, memang sudah akrab dari awal masuk perkuliahan, Byungchan yang satu-satunya adik tingkat berbeda satu tahun itu entah bagaimana caranya bisa bergaul dengan ketiga kakak tingkatnya itu.

  


"Nganterin Wooseok"

  


Ketiganya mengangguk paham, mereka kenal betul dengan nama lelaki yang disebutkan Seungwoo barusan, teman Seungwoo sejak kecil yang walaupun berbeda kampus tapi masih sering mengajak Seungwoo bertemu untuk sekedar minta tolong untuk diantar kemanapun.

  


"Yaudah langsung mulai yuk, gue buta banget Jarkom kak ajarin.." ucap Byungchan dengan sedikit merengek.

  


Sejujurnya jurusan IT sama sekali bukan bidang yang diinginkan Byungchan saat ia lulus dari SMA, entah apa yang membuatnya nekat mendaftarkan dirinya masuk ke jurusan yang sukses membuatnya mumet ini.

  


"Nanti gantian ya ajarin Java, lo kan jagonya itu" ucap Seungwoo yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Byungchan.

  


Mereka larut dalam fokus masing-masing, mendengarkan Seungwoo menjelaskan dengan perlahan tentang materi yang dipertanyakan oleh Byungchan, sedangkan Seungsik dan Sejun juga sesekali menimpali dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

  


Jika sudah berdiskusi seperti ini rasanya sifat kekanakkan mereka hilang begitu saja, itulah yang membuat Byungchan kerap kali lebih sering bermain dengan mereka dibanding teman seangkatannya, karena selain asik diajak bercanda, mereka juga bisa diandalkan jika ia sedang kesulitan.

  


Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya Byungchan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, otaknya seakan berasap karena terlalu lama dimasukki materi-materi baru, melihat itu Seungwoo hanya tertawa kecil lalu menepuk paha Byungchan pelan.

  


"Yaudah  _ break _ dulu, sampe sini udah nangkep kan?" Byungchan mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

  


Seungwoo ikut menyenderkan badannya ke kaki sofa yang ditempati Byungchan, lehernya ia senderkan di kaki Byungchan, sedangkan Seungsik dan Sejun lebih memilih tiduran di atas karpet bulu yang mereka jadikan alas.

  


"Eh Woo, ngomongin Wooseok.."

  


"Kenapa tiba-tiba Wooseok?" ucapan Seungwoo mendapat decakan kesal dari Seungsik karena omongannya dipotong begitu saja.

  


"Dengerin dulu!"

  


Terdengar tepukan keras di paha Seungwoo setelahnya dan tawaan Byungchan terdengar karena melihat wajah meringis Seungwoo.

  


"Laki lo jun, ngelakuin kekerasan mulu ke gua!" protes Seungwoo yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Sejun.

  


Seungsik memutar matanya malas lalu mendudukkan dirinya, "Gini, lo daripada ngarepin yang gak pasti dari gebetan lo itu, kenapa gak pacaran aja sama Wooseok?"

  


"Ngaco anjir, dia cuma temen gue"

  


"Ya terus? kita bertiga juga temen lo, apa salahnya emang?"

  


"Ya kalau gitu mending gua pacaran aja sama Byungchan sekalian"

  


Kepala Seungwoo terdorong kedepan karna ditendang pelan oleh Byungchan karena sedari tadi memang dijadikan tumpuan oleh Seungwoo.

  


"Lebih ngawur lagi lo kak" Seungwoo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

  


"Sebenernya ya gue setuju-setuju aja kalau lo sama Byungchan karena lo berdua sama-sama bulol gak jelas, tapi posisinya disini Byungchan ogah sama lo, dan yang naksir lo itu si Wooseok".

  


Byungchan rasanya ingin melempar wajah Seungsik dengan bantal yang ada di pelukannya karena omongan sembarangan Seungsik. Sedangkan Seungwoo terdiam, tapi Byungchan tahu dari raut wajahnya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan omongan Seungsik.

  


"Emang Wooseok suka sama gue?"

  


"Yaelah Woo! nenek-nenek juga tau kali kalo tuh anak demen sama lo, keliatan dari gerak geriknya!"

  


Byungchan menggeleng pelan, paham betul akan sifat temannya yang satu itu, level kepekaannya itu 0%.

  


"Emang lo kenapa ogah Chan sama Seungwoo?" ucap Sejun dengan nada jahilnya, membuat Byungchan mendengus kesal.

  


"Gak tertarik sama orang gamon"

  


"Ngaca anjir ngaca!" ucap Seungsik sambil melempar bantalnya ke Byungchan yang masih betah di posisinya.

  


"Emang Byungchan gagal  _ move on  _ dari siapa?" ucap Seungwoo dengan raut wajahnya.

  


Jeda sejenak, Byungchan dan Seungsik saling tatap, lupa kalau masalah Byungchan yang satu ini hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja, rasanya Byungchan ingin menarik bibir Seungsik yang suka keceplosan itu.

  


"Ck, udah ah jangan dibahas, lanjut lagi ayok jangan ngegosip"

  


Byungchan beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut duduk dibawah sofa, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Seungwoo dan Sejun, namun setelahnya melihat Byungchan yang tidak ingin membahas hal itu, Seungwoo ikut larut dalam diskusi belajar yang kembali mereka mulai.

  


Sampai akhirnya hari sudah mulai larut, mereka memutuskan untuk membereskan laptop beserta barang-barang yang lain dan pulang.

  


"Pulang sama gue Chan?" Byungchan mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Seungwoo dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya, matanya sudah benar-benar mengantuk, jadi ia lebih baik pulang bersama Seungwoo agar cepat sampai daripada harus naik bus.

  


"Ayok"

  


Seungsik mengantar mereka sampai pintu gerbang, Byungchan saat ini sudah ada di atas motor Seungwoo dan memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua erat karena angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

  


"Inget kata-kata gue tadi dong, Woo"

  


"Apa?" Seungwoo sedang memakai helmnya dan memasukkan telapak tangan Byungchan ke kantong jaketnya agar tangan Byungchan tidak kedinginan.

  


"Wooseok"

  


"Yaelah Sik.."

  


"Serius, ini buat kebaikkan lo tau"

  


Seungwoo menyalakan mesin motornya,"Wooseok temen gue Sik, gak bisa lebih"

  


Byungchan memilih diam saja karena dirinya benar-benar sudah mengantuk, ia bahkan sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Seungwoo dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlelap, tapi ia bisa merasa kalau ucapan Seungwoo barusan benar-benar serius.

  


"Tau gak sih, kalau lo mau  _ move on _ lo harus buka hati buat orang lain Woo, lo gak bisa gini terus, yang ada nanti lo yang capek"

  


Seungwoo menghela nafas, ucapan Seungsik ada benarnya, tetapi hal itu tidak semudah itu untuk dilakukan, dirinya memilih menutup kaca helmnya dan bersiap untuk menjalankan motornya.

  


"Liat ntar deh". Ucap Seungwoo.

  


Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya ke Sejun yang juga ada disamping Seungsik sebelum menjalankan motornya.

  


Seungwoo pikir Byungchan mungkin sudah terlelap, tetapi siapa yang tahu kalau lelaki itu masih memikirkan perkataan Seungsik yang saat ini seolah sudah seperti kaset rusak di otaknya.

  


_ 'buka hati..buat orang lain?' _

  


\--

  



	3. Dissapointed?.

Byungchan memang terbilang mudah dekat dengan siapapun, sebutan _social butterfly_ kerap kali melekat didirinya, itu menurut orang-orang disekitarnya.

Nyatanya, ia hanya berbagi hal yang bersifat pribadi pada orang yang benar-benar ia percaya, seperti alasan dirinya yang memilih masuk jurusan yang bukan _passionnya_ , ia hanya memberitahukan hal ini pada Seungsik. Mungkin temannya yang lain hanya berpikir _'Byungchan salah nulis nama jurusan kali?',_ atau _'lo mau nyoba lagi tahun depan kan buat masuk universitas dan jurusan yang lo mau?',_ namun kenyataannya sekarang dirinya sudah memasukki semester empat, namun Byungchan masih betah di kampus dan jurusan yang sekarang.

Selain Seungsik, satu lagi orang yang membuatnya nyaman berceloteh panjang lebar tentu saja lelaki yang saat ini sedang ia cari keberadaannya.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan sedang berada di toko buku untuk mencari buku dan beberapa novel yang nantinya akan mereka baca bergantian, tetapi seperti biasa, jika keduanya sudah memasukki toko buku mereka berdua seakan lupa dunia dan akhirnya berpencar seperti ini.

"Kamu dimana kak?" Byungchan mendengus ketika akhirnya Seungwoo mengangkat telfonnya, terdengar kekehan ringan di sebrang sana karena sadar ini adalah panggilan ketiga Byungchan.

 _"Hehehe di rak komik nih, kamu udah selesai?"_ Byungchan berdecak kesal mendengarnya, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu malah berada berbeda lantai dengannya karena Byungchan saat ini sedang berada di lantai tiga, tempat kumpulan buku-buku materi yang dibutuhkannya.

Kalau ditanya kenapa mereka berbicara menggunakan _aku-kamu_ , maka jawaban mereka _tidak tahu._ Entah siapa yang memulai jika mereka hanya berdua obrolan keduanya mengalir dan perlahan berubah sendiri menjadi lebih _intim._ Yah.. untungnya mereka tidak pernah kelepasan berbicara seperti itu didepan Seungsik atau nantinya mereka berdua akan di introgasi habis-habisan oleh lelaki itu.

"Udah, yauda aku kesana, jangan hilang lagi!"

_"Iyaaaa"_

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Byungchan langsung bergegas menuju lantai bawah, tidak butuh lama Byungchan bisa menemukan Seungwoo yang sedang asik melihat beberapa sinopsis komik yang dipajang.

Byungchan tersenyum kecil saat melihat di tangan Seungwoo sudah ada tiga novel yang sepertinya menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

"Kak belum selesai?"

Seungwoo menoleh lalu menunjukkan cengirannya pada Byungchan, pasalnya sebelum datang kesini dirinya bilang belum mau membeli novel lagi, karena beberapa novel di rumahnya belum sempat ia baca, tapi siapa yang sangka kali ini dirinya malah sudah memegang tiga buku baru lagi.

"Udah kok, yuk ke kasir"

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan untuk makan terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu Byungchan belum makan sejak siang tadi, sedangkan sekarang hari sudah gelap. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restoran cepat saji yang berada di _mall_ yang sama dengan toko buku tadi.

Byungchan sedang sibuk dengan gawainya saat Seungwoo datang membawa pesanan mereka. Keduanya fokus dengan makanannya masing-masing, Byungchan sesekali mengecek ponselnya entah sedang apa yang membuat Seungwoo gemas sendiri.

"Makan dulu kenapa sih, main hapenya bisa nanti"

Byungchan terkekeh lalu setelahnya menurut untuk meletakkan ponselnya.

Setelah selesai makan, keduanya masih betah berada disitu, bahkan saat ini sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing.

"Byungchan"

"Hm?" jawab Byungchan tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungwoo.

"Emang kamu _upload_ foto bareng aku di _instagram_?"

"Iya, emang kamu gak liat?" ucapnya lagi-lagi tanpa melihat Seungwoo.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Seungwoo, dan dirinya mendapati raut Seungwoo yang berubah. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, sesekali tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya dan Seungwoo terlihat...kesal?.

"Kenapa sih?" ucap Byungchan yang membuat Seungwoo kembali menatapnya.

"Wooseok nanya aku lagi kencan sama kamu apa enggak"

"Kencan?"

Byungchan ikut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, masalahnya mereka berdua memang sering keluar bersama dan Byungchan tipe orang yang suka mengabadikan moment apapun itu, maka tidak heran kalau sesekali baik Seungwoo atau Seungsik kerap kali masuk dalam _feeds instagramnya_ , Byungchan juga mengira kalau Wooseok juga mengetahui hal itu karena mereka juga saling _follow_.

Byungchan mengecek notifikasi _instagramnya_ dan menghela nafas saat mendapati komentar Seungsik di postingannya itu yang berisi _'kencan mulu lo berdua'._

"Kak Seungsik"

Seungwoo menyugar rambutnya kebelakang sambil mendengus, membuat Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kenapa sih kak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu apus aja deh postingannya".

Kerutan di dahi Byungchan semakin dalam saat mendegar ucapan Seungwoo, ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengupload foto Seungwoo, kenapa baru sekarang dipermasalahkan?.

"Kenapa harus? ini akun aku ya suka-suka aku dong?".

"Aku males aja liat Wooseok ngomel-ngomel gak jelas".

"Kalau gitu aku yang ngomong ke kak Wooseok kalau kita gak ada apa-apa".

"Gak usah".

Byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, raut wajahnya mulai kesal karena entah kenapa respon Seungwoo membuatnya sedikit sakit hati.

"Kakak pacaran sama Kak Wooseok?".

Seungwoo menggeleng keras."Mana ada!".

"Terus dia kenapa marah? cemburu sama aku?"

Seungwoo terdiam, dan itu membuat Byungchan kembali mendengus kencang.

"Kalau gitu biar aku yang ngomong, kalau mau ngomel harusnya ke aku langsung aja, kan aku yang upload foto".

"Byungchan kamu paham gak sih?".

"Enggak, kamu kesannya nyalahin aku kak padahal kamu tau kalau aku biasa upload foto kamu, bukan kamu doang kok, Kak Seungsik juga sering, kenapa yang begini dipermasalahin sih?".

Nada bicara Byungchan sudah mulai meninggi, sedangkan Seungwoo kembali terdiam, Byungchan yang sedang seperti ini tidak akan pernah bisa Seungwoo lawan.

"Kalau kamu lagi deketin dia bilang aja kak" ucap Byungchan lagi sembari tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya, setelahnya ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Udah aku hapus semua foto kamu di akun aku" Byungchan menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah Seungwoo dan itu membuat Seungwoo sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Chan sebentar tapi maksud aku-"

"Kalau kamu terganggu Kak Wooseok marah-marah karena ulah aku, yaudah sekalian aja aku gak deket-deket sama kamu, beres kan? biar gimanapun dia temen kamu sejak kecil kak, beda sama aku yang baru kenal kamu beberapa tahun doang".

Byungchan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya dengan santai, tapi Seungwoo tahu dari tatapannya Byungchan seperti kecewa padanya.

"Aku pulang sendiri aja ya".

"Eh apaan sih, enggak!" Seungwoo mencekal pergelangan tangan Byungchan cukup kuat, kesal karena dirinya bahkan tidak dikasih kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kamu kesini sama aku, pulang juga harus sama aku, Byungchan".

Tanpa memperdulikan protes yang Byungchan ucapkan, Seungwoo langsung menarik Byungchan untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi oleh keheningan, sungguh bukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Biasanya Byungchan akan menaruh dagunya di bahu Seungwoo agar percakapan keduanya terdengar jelas, lalu tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong jaket yang Seungwoo kenakan, namun saat ini? Byungchan bahkan berkali-kali menarik tangannya saat Seungwoo mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Seungwoo tidak tahu bagaimana supaya Byungchan tidak lagi kesal padanya, maka sesekali jika sedang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah dirinya akan menepuk pelan kaki Byungchan dan bersenandung pelan, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil karena Byungchan tetap tidak merespon apapun.

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Byungchan pun, atmosfer diantara keduanya tidak berubah, Byungchan menolak saat Seungwoo mencoba membantu membuka helm yang ia kenakan, dan setelah mengucapkam terima kasih dengan singkat Byungchan langsung berbalik untuk memasukki rumahnya.

"Byungchan.."

Byungchan berhenti, lalu menoleh dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Kamu tau kan bukan itu maksud aku?"

Byungchan hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun dan langsung berlalu memasukki rumahnya.

Seungwoo menatap punggung Byungchan dengan sendu lalu mengacak rambutnya asal, Byungchan marah padanya adalah hal yang selama ini ia hindari, karna dirinya pasti akan didiamkan berhari-hari dan Seungwoo tidak akan sanggup sehari tanpa mendengar celotehan lelaki berdimple itu, sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan Seungsik lagi.

-

Setelah malam itu, Byungchan belum melihat Seungwoo lagi, baik di kampus maupun di grup _chat_ mereka. Seungwoo seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sejun yang satu kelas dengannya mengatakan Seungwoo selalu langsung pulang setelah kelas selesai, sungguh bukan tipe Seungwoo sekali.

Byungchan sebenarnya juga tidak paham kenapa dirinya sekesal itu dengan Seungwoo, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir wajar saja kan Wooseok merasa cemburu padanya, Byungchan tahu betul kalau lelaki itu menaruh rasa pada temannya yang satu itu, tapi yang membuat Byungchan kesal itu respon Seungwoo yang terkesan merasa _terganggu_ karenanya, karena kehadirannya.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran jahat tersebut, Seungwoo tidak mungkin tipe yang seperti itu kan.

"Bener-bener sok sibuk banget anjir itu manusia!" omelan Seungsik membuat Byungchan menengadah dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena baru datang tetapi lelaki itu sudah mengomel panjang kali lebar.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Temen lo nih, sombong banget!"

Byungchan menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Lah, lo gak tau?"

Raut wajah Byungchan perlahan berubah, entah kenapa _feelingnya_ mendadak merasa tidak enak.

"Seungwoo katanya udah jadian sama Wooseok"

Byungchan menepis pikirannya yang sempat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sedetik, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin meyakinkan dirinya kalau dirinya saat ini tidak merasakan sesak dihatinya.

"Oh.. gak tau gue" ucap Byungchan dengan nada pelannya.

"Emang lo gak liat _story_ Wooseok?" Byungchan menggeleng, memang sejak hari itu dirinya memilih untuk _unfollow_ akun lelaki itu.

"Iya Wooseok pernah bikin status lagi jalan sama Seungwoo terus ada emot hati gitu deh gue lupa _captionnya_ apaan"

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, pikirannya seakan berhenti bekerja saking terkejutnya.

Ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Byungchan mengabaikan Seungwoo, tetapi apa Byungchan setidak penting itu sampai hal seperti ini saja ia harus mengetahui dari orang lain? bukan dari Seungwoo sendiri?.

Byungchan tidak tahu apakah benar dirinya kecewa karena hal itu atau karena hal lain.

"Yaudah lah biarin aja, bagus dong dia berhasil _move on_?" ucap Byungchan lagi, mengabaikan adanya sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya entah karna apa.

Seungsik mengangguk pelan lalu menaruh ponselnya ke meja, "Iya bagus tapi dia jadi jarang kumpul sama kita anjir sombong banget!"

Seungsik meminum es teh manisnya dengan cepat, entah karena cuaca yang sedang panas atau dirinya yang sedang kesal.

"tinggal lo doang nih yang belum _move on,_ Chan".

Byungchan hanya tersenyum tipis, dirinya bahkan baru ingat kalau sudah tidak ada _pinned chat_ lagi di ponselnya, tetapi ia tidak memberitahu Seungsik akan hal ini.

"Pelan-pelan pasti bisa kok" ucap Byungchan lagi.

Setelahnya Byungchan sudah tidak fokus lagi pada apa yang Seungsik bicarakan, pikirannya kembali terlempar ke moment malam itu dan sosok Seungwoo.

_'Apa pada akhirnya semuanya bakal pergi ninggalin gue?'._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maafiiinnnn kalo Wooseok aku bikin bau disini🥺 gak bau banget kok tenang hehe👍


	4. Lost.

Selang beberapa hari semenjak Byungchan mengetahui soal hubungan Seungwoo dengan lelaki bernama Wooseok itu, Byungchan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari lelaki itu.

Walaupun Seungwoo jarang sekali kelihatan di kampus, tetapi sesekali lelaki itu mulai muncul di grup chat karena Seungsik yang meminta penjelasan akan hal itu, namun alih-alih mendapat penjelasan Seungsik malah dibuat kesal karna omongan Seungwoo yang bertele-tele, dan Byungchan memilih tidak berkomentar apapun.

Tetapi Byungchan itu tidak pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya, maka Seungwoo yang cukup peka itu mengetahui kalau Byungchan berusaha menghindar dari dirinya.

Semuanya terlihat jelas saat Byungchan dan Seungsik yang sedang berada di kantin fakultasnya, lalu tiba-tiba Seungwoo dan Sejun menghampiri mereka. Byungchan cukup terkejut karena sudah lama sekali Seungwoo tidak ikut kumpul bersama mereka semenjak dirinya berdebat dengan lelaki itu.

"Gue balik duluan" ucap Byungchan yang langsung berdiri membereskan laptop dan buku-bukunya.

"Lah?? katanya mau ajarin gua?!" protes Seungsik, Sejun sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan Seungwoo masih berdiri tepat di samping Byungchan yang masih membereskan barangnya.

" _Sorry_ gue lupa udah ada janji kak, lain kali deh janji" ucap Byungchan sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi dari situ.

"Mau kemana? mau gue anterin aja?" Byungchan sedikit tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Seungwoo, yang entah kenapa malah membuat Byungchan menelan salivanya gugup.

"Gak usah, gue sama Hanse kok" ucapnya lagi sembari melepas genggaman tangan Seungwoo, dalam hati dirinya harus meminta maaf pada teman sekelasnya itu karena sudah menjual namanya, tapi persetan dengan hal itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun lagi Byungchan segera berlalu dari situ, mengabaikan tatapan Seungwoo yang masih melekat padanya sampai punggung Byungchan sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

-

Byungchan sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya saat ponselnya kembali berdering untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Seungwoo sudah menelfonnya mungkin lebih dari lima kali dan dirinya masih enggan mengangkatnya.

Mungkin karena kesal telfonnya tidak kunjung diangkat, notifikasi chat muncul dan Byungchan bisa menebak kalau itu dari Seungwoo, Byungchan paham Seungwoo memang tipe orang yang lebih suka telfon dibanding chat, maka dari itu mendapat chat dari Seungwoo itu terbilang langka.

 **_Seungwoo_ ** _: "Angkat telfonnya dong chan.."_

 **_Byungchan_ ** _: "ngapain?"_

 **_Seungwoo_ ** _: "mau ngobrol lah, lo masih marah ya sama gue?"_

 **_Byungchan_ ** _: "Gak"_

 **_Seungwoo_ ** _: aku di depan rumah kamu tau daritadi._

"Orang gila" Byungchan refleks berdiri dan berlari menuju balkon kamarnya, matanya membulat saat mendapati Seungwoo yang sudah duduk di atas motornya sembari memegang ponselnya, lalu mendongak sambil menunjukkan cengiran menyebalkannya ke Byungchan.

Byungchan mendengus keras, namun kakinya ia langkahkan dengan cepat agar segera sampai di hadapan Seungwoo.

"Mau ngapain sih?" gerutu Byungchan saat dirinya sudah sampai di hadapan Seungwoo. Melihat raut wajah Byungchan yang kesal membuat Seungwoo terkekeh dan refleks mencubit gemas pipi Byungchan, dan itu membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam dan cubitan di pipinya dilepas paksa oleh lelaki berdimple itu.

"Lama banget marahnya ya kali ini? emang gak kangen sama gue?"

Byungchan memutar matanya malas, "Siapa yang marah coba?"

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya di motornya dan menepuk pelan jok belakang motornya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bebas, yang penting ngobrol"

Byungchan terdiam, nada bicara Seungwoo mendadak berubah serius, dan Byungchan tahu kalau dirinya sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah di cafe dekat komplek perumahan Byungchan, karena Byungchan bilang dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama sebab tugasnya yang masih menunggu di rumahnya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka bahkan sampai pesanan mereka sampai di meja, Byungchan berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Seungwoo menatap Byungchan seakan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Byungchan.."

"Hm?" jawab Byungchan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya, Seungwoo menghela nafasnya kembali, menghadapi Byungchan yang seperti ini memang perlu kesabaran yang tinggi.

"Kamu kenapa ngehindar dari aku?"

"Siapa yang ngehindar?"

"Jangan bohong"

Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk _scrolling_ di ponselnya mendadak berhenti, Byungchan menghela nafas dan akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Seungwoo.

"Kan kamu duluan gak sih kak?"

"Maksudnya?"

Byungchan tidak langsung menjawab, tatapannya ia alihkan ke arah lain guna menormalkan emosinya yang takut tidak terkontrol.

"Lupain aja, lagian normal aja kak aku jaga jarak sama kamu sekarang" ucap Byungchan sembari meminum _hot chocolate_ yang ia pesan tadi.

"Sumpah aku gak ngerti maksud kamu apa"

"Kamu jadian sama Kak Wooseok kan?"

Byungchan bisa melihat raut wajah Seungwoo berubah sedikit terkejut, sedangkan dirinya sendiri berusaha mengucapkan hal itu dengan tenang.

Seungwoo terdiam cukup lama, matanya mengerjap pelan dan tatapannya menerawang seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang berat, padahal pertanyaan Byungchan sangat ringan dan tidak perlu jawaban yang berbelit-belit kan?

"Bener kan?" ucap Byungchan lagi karena Seungwoo masih terdiam enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Gak jadian juga sih sebenernya.."

Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, namun yang tidak ia sadari adalah adanya sedikit perasaan lega saat mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Seungwoo.

"Terus?"

"Bisa dibilang.. aku mau nyoba?"

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu setelahnya mengangguk pelan tanda paham.

"Aku kepikiran aja sama kata-kata Seungsik dan mau nyoba buat pendekatan sama Wooseok yang sebenernya gak perlu karena aku emang udah deket sama dia sejak lama".

Byungchan masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Seungwoo sembari kembali menyesap minumannya untuk mengurangi sesuatu yang entah kenapa mengganjal di hatinya.

"Kalau emang udah deket kenapa gak langsung jadian aja?"

"Aku belakangan ngerasa bingung chan, _nothing change between me and him, but i feel like i lost something_ ".

Seungwoo mengangkat tatapannya dan menatap mata Byungchan lurus, "Is it okay chan? yang aku lakuin udah bener kan?"

Byungchan membeku, nada bicara Seungwoo seakan haus validasi, Byungchan kembali menelan salivanya perlahan karena tatapan Seungwoo yang masih terfokus padanya.

Byungchan mengalihkan tatapannya dan berdeham pelan setelahnya.

" _Well.._ aku gak terlalu kenal Kak Wooseok orangnya kayak gimana kak, tapi yang aku tahu dia gak suka sama aku yang terlalu dekat sama kakak, jadi keputusan aku buat jaga jarak dari kamu gak salah sama sekali.."

"..Dan itu jadi keputusan kamu sendiri kak, aku gak bisa menilai kamu udah benar apa enggak"

Setelahnya hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, Byungchan entah kenapa tidak berani menatap Seungwoo secara langsung, karena mendadak aura di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat canggung.

" _When i told i feel like i lost something, i think i knew what i lost"_

Byungchan kembali menaruh atensi pada manik mata Seungwoo yang masih menatapnya, tatapannya mendadak berubah sendu, dan terpatri senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum pahit di matanya.

" _I lost you_ " 

Byungchan bersumpah dirinya sempat menahan nafasnya saat Seungwoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih, namun dirinya berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya agar kembali normal dengan sekali berdeham.

"Kamu tahu kan kak? gak semua yang kita mau bisa kita dapetin, _when you lost something, you will got something new,_ mungkin kalau kamu sama kak Wooseok kamu bakal berhasil obatin luka di hati kamu dan _move on?_ " ucap Byungchan dengan selipan nada bercandanya.

Seungwoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, berusaha terlihat terhibur walaupun hatinya entah kenapa merasa berat.

"Ikutin aja apa hati kamu kak"

Byungchan kembali meminum minumannya sampai habis lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo pulang"

Seungwoo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, dan itu membuat Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kak Seungwoo!" Seungwoo tersentak saat bahunya diguncang pelan, ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mau kemana sih buru-buru?"

"Ih kan tadi aku bilang gak bisa lama-lama, emang mau ngapain lagi disini?"

"Masih kangen"

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat karena terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, lalu menepuk lengan Seungwoo keras setelahnya.

"Kamu mau aku dimusuhin kak Wooseok terus ya?!"

Seungwoo tertawa saat melihat Byungchan langsung berbalik pergi keluar meninggalkan dirinya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, dan sesaat setelah Byungchan menghilang dibalik pintu keluar cafe tersebut, tawa itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

-

  
  



	5. What I Want.

Selang beberapa hari semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan sudah tidak pernah melihat Seungwoo lagi di kampus, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Byungchan sendiri yang menjauhkan diri dari lelaki itu.

Yang biasanya jika saat jam  _ break  _ Byungchan akan segera bergegas ke kantin, maka belakangan dirinya lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas, atau saat dirinya sedang tidak ada jadwal kelas maka dia akan memilih langsung pulang dibanding nongkrong di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

Atau mungkin juga tidak, karena Seungwoo pun sudah tidak pernah iseng menelfon dirinya jika sedang bosan di malam hari, pernah suatu hari Seungsik kembali mengomel karena Seungwoo lagi-lagi menghilang usai kelas padahal Seungsik ingin meminta tolong sesuatu ke lelaki itu, tetapi balasan Seungwoo di grup chat itu hanya  _ 'Sorry sik, lagi gak bisa, musti beresin sesuatu' _ . Saat itu Byungchan lagi-lagi tidak berkomentar apapun dan memilih menjadi  _ sider. _

Byungchan menutup novel terakhir yang ia baca ke meja di kantin, ini pertama kalinya ia memberanikan diri duduk di bangku yang memang seperti sudah tempat keramat bagi mereka untuk berkumpul, pertama kalinya semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Seungwoo karena dirinya terlampau bosan jika harus pulang kerumah sebab dosennya yang mendadak membatalkan kelas.

Byungchan mendengus menatap novelnya,  _ stock  _ novelnya sudah habis, dan biasanya dirinya akan bertukar bacaan dengan Seungwoo karena lelaki itu selalu  _ stock  _ novel baru tiap bulannya, namun apakah sekarang bisa? dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang? tanpa sadar Byungchan kembali menghela nafas sedih.

"Tumben lo keliatan"

Byungchan mendongak saat tiba-tiba saja Seungsik menghampiri mejanya sembari membawa cemilan yang membuat senyuman Byungchan merekah lebar karena kebetulan dirinya sedang lapar tetapi terlalu malas untuk berjalan memesan makanan.

"Emang lo kira gue kemarin tuh jurig apa ya gak keliatan?"

"Gak sih, tapi emang kayak dikejar-kejar jurig, ngehindar mulu"

Byungchan mendengus, ia tahu Seungsik sedang menyindir dirinya, namun Byungchan memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi serius, lo sama Seungwoo kenapa sih?"

Byungchan mengendikkan bahu, "Gak kenapa napa".

"Lo kalau mau bohongin gue percuma, gue tau lo berdua nempelnya kayak apa, terus sekarang udah kayak musuhan begini dipikir gak kebaca sama gue? keliatan banget lah anjir"

"Gue gak musuhan!"

"Yauda terus kenapa?"

Byungchan menghela nafas, lalu mengalirlah ceritanya tentang dirinya dan Seungwoo, mulai dari saat pertama kali Seungwoo menyuruh Byungchan menghapus postingan tentang dirinya di akunnya sampai pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang sebenarnya masih menggantung.

"Pantes foto Seungwoo ilang semua di  _ instagram  _ lo"

"Gue  _ archive  _ doang sih, cuma ya gitu lah"

Seungsik mengangguk paham, tangannya masih menyuapkan cemilan ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi pikirannya tampak bekerja keras karena dahinya mengernyit dalam.

"Kak udah jangan dipikirin, otak lo berasep ntar" ucap Byungchan sembari menyentuh dahi Seungsik pelan.

"Sialan" Seungsik menepis tangan Byungchan, dan Byungchan hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Terus lo gimana sekarang? ngerasa kehilangan Seungwoo gak?" tanya Seungsik dengan nada jahilnya.

"Drama banget lo kak" ucap Byungchan sembari memutar matanya malas.

"Gue cuma ngerasa.. apa ya.. kecewa? eh tapi gak tau sih, cuma mikir aja apa harus banget begini kalau emang dia milih jadian sama Wooseok?."

"Halah berbelit banget lo! tinggal bilang  _ 'jangan sama dia'!  _ beres" ucap Seungsik sembari melempar kulit kacang ke arah Byungchan, lalu ia tertawa kencang saat mendapat pelototan tajam dari Byungchan.

"Gini loh Byungchan, dia kan cuma nanya pendapat lo, kalau menurut lo Wooseok gak baik buat Seungwoo yaudah bilang aja, toh lo sebagai sahabat dia kan tentu mau yang terbaik buat dia kan?".

Byungchan mengangguk pelan, dirinya masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Seungsik.

"Gue cuma gak mau terkesan ngatur aja sih kak, kalau dia seneng-seneng aja sama Wooseok ya ngapain gue larang? Wooseok temen dia dari lama kak, beda sama gue yang baru kenal dia seumur jagung"

"Terus menurut lo dia bahagia sekarang?"

Byungchan kembali terdiam, pikirannya dipenuhi raut wajah Seungwoo saat terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka, Byungchan tidak menyadari saat itu, tapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir saat raut wajah Seungwoo lebih sendu dari biasanya.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri kalau dia ngerasa kehilangan sesuatu, harusnya dari situ lo udah paham sih" ucap Seungsik lagi, kini lelaki itu sibuk menepuk kedua tangannya guna membersihkan sisa  _ snack  _ di tangannya.

"Paham..apanya?" mata Byungchan tidak lepas dari pergerakan Seungsik yang saat ini sudah beranjak berdiri.

Seungsik berkacak pinggang lalu menggeleng pelan, "Hadeh males lah gue, dua-duanya bego, dah lah gue balik kelas dulu, gue izinnya ke toilet doang tadi sama dosen hahaha"

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan kakak tingkatnya itu, belum juga lima menit Seungsik beranjak, lelaki itu sudah kembali lagi dengan nafas terengah.

"Apaan lagi?" ucap Byungchan.

"Jangan pulang dulu lo, lo punya utang ngajarin gue Java, nanti di rumah gue ya, oke?  _ bye! _ "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Byungchan, Seungsik kembali melenggang pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Byungchan melirik jamnya, berarti dirinya harus menunggu hingga kelas Seungsik selesai sekitar kurang dari satu jam lagi, Byungchan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, membayangkan pasti akan bosan menunggu sendirian.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan doanya, karena tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan cengirannya seperti biasa.

Byungchan pikir ia berhalusinasi, tapi semua pikiran itu buyar saat Seungwoo bersuara.

"Lo beneran gak pernah kangen gue ya?" Ekspresi tengil yang Seungwoo tunjukkantadi berubah sekejap menjadi wajah memelas dengan bahu yang merosot dalam, oh jangan lupa Seungwoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada merengek yang membuat Byungchan rasanya mau memasukkan kepala lelaki itu ke kantong plastik.

"Gak jelas banget lu kak"

Seungwoo terkekeh, ia menegakkan badannya dan menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kok sendirian?"

"Tadinya mau pulang, tapi gak boleh sama Kak Seungsik"

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk pelan tanda paham, tetapi setelahnya dirinya tidak mengeluarkan perkataan apapun, lelaki itu justru memilih diam dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari yang lebih muda.

Byungchan berusaha melempar tatapannya ke arah lain karena Seungwoo masih betah menatapnya, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia merasa salah tingkah? padahal dirinya dengan Seungwoo kan sudah biasa seperti ini?.

"Kamu gak kelas?"

"Udah kelar, noh Sejun lagi mesen makan, berarti nanti kamu ke rumah Seungsik?"

Byungchan mengangguk, "Kok tahu?"

"Sejun juga udah ngomong, mau belajar bareng"

Byungchan ber-oh ria, lalu dirinya memilih sibuk memainkan jarinya di atas meja. 

"Sama aku aja nanti ya"

"Hah?"

"Ke rumah Seungsik, dia kan bawa motor sama Sejun"

"Oh..iya"

Byungchan tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini ia berharap Sejun cepat-cepat datang dan mencairkan suasana di antara mereka, namun semesta sepertinya masih ingin bercanda dengannya, karena Byungchan bisa melihat kalau Sejun masih mengantri di ujung sana.

Dalam hati Byungchan juga merutuki hal lain, jika saja bukan karena Wooseok, keadaannya dengan Seungwoo tidak akan secanggung ini kan?Ah.. berpikir tentang Wooseok, Byungchan jadi penasaran bagaimana perkembangan hubungan keduanya.

"Kamu gimana sama Wooseok kak?" akhirnya Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal ini, daripada dirinya harus terus menerus merasakan kecanggungan ini.

Seungwoo yang sedari tadi memang menatap Byungchan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya, lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Udah beres" ucap Seungwoo dengan santai.

"Be..res?"

Tanpa sadar Byungchan menelan saliva nya gugup entah karena apa, tatapannya masih terkunci pada Seungwoo, menunggu penjelasan dari lelaki itu.

"Ya beres.. kita gak bisa lebih dari temen"

Byungchan membulatkan matanya kaget mendengarnya,"Kok gitu?!"

Seungwoo tertawa keras melihat ekspresi terkejut Byungchan, tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Byungchan kencang.

"Sakit kak!" Byungchan melepas paksa cubitan di kedua pipinya, lalu mengerucut kesal, sedangkan Seungwoo masih betah menertawakannya.

"Ya lagian.. emang begitu Byungchan, setelah nyoba akunya gak bisa yaudah gak usah dipaksa" ucap Seungwoo lagi-lagi dengan nada entengnya, membuat Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Ckckck aku sama kak Seungsik tuh nyuruh kamu buat  _ move on,  _ bukan jadi  _ fakboi,  _ PHPin anak orang aja!"

Seungwoo kembali tertawa mendengar celotehan Byungchan, sedangkan Byungchan kembali mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Abis gimana dong, aku gak bisa dengerin kamu ngomel lagi ntar kalau sama Wooseok, gak bisa minta ajarin materi lagi sama kamu, gak bisa kumpul sama kalian, buat apa dilanjutin kalau gak bebas?"

Byungchan terdiam, walaupun nada bicara Seungwoo terdengar seperti bercanda, tetapi Byungchan bisa menangkap kesan serius diperkataan lelaki itu, Byungchan merasa Seungwoo tertekan selama ini.

"Lagian aku gak PHP ya, dari awal aku udah ngomong sama Wooseok buat gak berharap lebih, yauda karna di akhirnya aku tetep gak bisa dia udah terima juga kok, jadi kita tetep temen baik"

Byungchan mengangguk paham, setelahnya ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kedua tangan Seungwoo.

"Pinter banget sih ambil keputusannya, yauda nanti lebih semangat lagi usaha  _ move on  _ nya ya kak" ucap Byungchan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Dasar, masih aja" ucap Seungwoo dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Loh ya bener dong? nanti aku bantuin cari deh, mau yang kayak gimana orangnya?" ucap Byungchan lagi dengan nada jahilnya.

"Kamu aja orangnya gimana?"

Hening sesaat, Byungchan sedikit tersentak saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Seungwoo, rasa panas mulai menjelajar ke pipinya tanpa ia sadari, namun pikirannya buyar saat Seungwoo terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Kamu ngilang seminggu malah makin nyebelin ya kak"

Seungwoo kembali tertawa, kali ini sambil memegangi perutnya lalu setelahnya ia meminta ampun karena Byungchan melempari dirinya dengan kulit kacang berkali-kali.

"Lucu banget muka kamu, aku jadi pengen uyel"

"Diem!"

"Iya ini diem" ucap Seungwoo sembari menggesturkan tangannya di depan mulutnya seperti menutup  _ resleting _ , membuat Byungchan tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Btw, ini Kak Sejun mana kok ngilang?"

Byungchan melihat sekeliling kantin, Sejun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya mengantri tadi.

"Lah dasar, ini dia barusan nge  _ chat  _ aku, suruh nyusul ke parkiran aja, Seungsik udah kelar ternyata"

"Dih bucin banget langsung cus ngilang, padahal tadi baru mau makan.."

Seungwoo membantu Byungchan membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu beralih mengambil alih tas laptop Byungchan.

"Yah gitu lah, Seungsik udah berhasil ngalahin makanan buat dia mah"

Byungchan tertawa kecil, namun dirinya menyetujui hal itu karena selama ini di otak Sejun itu  _ 'Makanan No.1, kecuali untuk Seungsik'. _

"Byungchan"

"Hm?"

"Nanti tangan kamu masukkin ke kantong jaket aku lagi ya?"

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dirinya mengangguk sembari menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

-


	6. Back.

Mungkin satu hal yang Byungchan sesali adalah, dirinya tidak mengganti nomornya.

Bukan salah dirinya sepenuhnya memang, karena tidak dipungkiri kalau beberapa bulan kebelakang Byungchan memang masih menunggu kabar dari seseorang.

Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya Byungchan menyesali hal itu, disaat ia sudah lupa kalau dirinya sedang  _ menunggu _ seseorang, semudah itu juga pikirannya kembali ke sosok tersebut saat satu pesan dari teman SMA nya mengiriminya pesan.

_ "Byungchan, nomor kamu masih yang lama kan? Rowoon nyariin kamu" _

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan DM yang masuk di  _ instagramnya, _ yang tentu saja tidak ia balas.

Namun, Byungchan tahu cepat atau lambat dirinya akan kembali mendapat notifikasi chat dari lelaki itu karena memang nomor Byungchan tidak pernah berubah.

Rasanya campur aduk, Byungchan tidak pernah memperkirakan kalau lelaki itu benar-benar kembali sampai akhirnya ia menerima telfon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

Byungchan memang tipe orang yang tidak akan mengangkat telfon jika nomor tersebut tidak ada di kontaknya, tetapi saat ini ia semakin tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena entah kenapa dirinya yakin kalau yang menelfonnya itu orang yang selama ini ia tunggu, Rowoon, kekasihnya atau yang bisa ia sebut sebagai  _ mantan _ untuk sekarang?.

Keyakinannya terbukti saat akhirnya nomor tersebut mengiriminya pesan singkat yang membuat Byungchan rasanya ingin memaki.

_ "Byungchan? apa kabar? ini aku Rowoon." _

Byungchan tertawa sinis melihat pesan yang dikirimkan lelaki itu,  _ apa kabar katanya?.  _

Tanpa membalas pesan tersebut, Byungchan langsung menelfon Seungsik dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu, entahlah sepertinya ia butuh distraksi saat ini.

"Kak maen yuk" ucap Byungchan sesaat setelah Seungsik mengangkat telfonnya.

_ "INI UDAH JAM BERAPA BYUNGCHAN" _

Byungchan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat Seungsik berteriak mengomeli dirinya, lalu melirik jam di nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun Byungchan tidak peduli.

"Bodo, harus main"

_ "Ada Sejun disini, boleh ikut gak?" _

"Dih ngapain lo berdua malem-malem begini? mesum ya?"

_ "Ya biarin lah pacar gua ini" _

Byungchan berdecak mendengarnya, ia juga bisa mendengar tawa samar Sejun yang menyebalkan di sebrang sana.

"Jangan kak, lo aja, Kak Sejun usir aja"

_ "Sialan lo Byungchan!" _ Byungchan terkekeh saat mendengar omelan Sejun, bisa ia tebak Seungsik sudah pasti me- _ loudspeaker  _ ponselnya sehingga kekasihnya juga bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Seungsik menuruti kemauan Byungchan, karena walaupun Seungsik itu sama  _ bucin  _ nya dengan Sejun, lelaki itu tetap menjadikan Byungchan prioritasnya.

Maka disinilah mereka berdua, di cafe yang sama saat Byungchan mengobrol dengan Seungwoo waktu itu, Byungchan masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk minumannya dan Seungsik yang masih sabar menunggu yang lebih muda untuk berbicara. Seungsik tahu kalau sudah begini, Byungchan pasti membutuhkan dirinya untuk bercerita, tidak mungkin lelaki itu rela malam-malam menelfon dirinya hanya untuk bermain, karena jika Byungchan sedang bosan lelaki itu lebih memilih mengerecoki Seungwoo dibanding dirinya.

"Jadi, ada apa Byungchan?"

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Seungsik lalu tersenyum kecil, membuat Seungsik menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kak.. kayaknya dia balik deh"

"Hah? siapa?"

Byungchan terdiam, enggan menyebut nama lelaki itu sampai akhirnya sedetik kemudian Seungsik membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Anjing.."

Byungchan tertawa melihat raut wajah Seungsik yang memerah, namun setelahnya ia berhenti karena Seungsik melemparinya dengan kentang goreng di hadapannya.

"Muka lo biasa aja kali kak"

"Gimana mau biasa anjir! ngapain itu orang balik? udah setahun anjir nge  _ ghosting _ lo kurang ajar banget"

Byungchan menghela nafasnya lalu mengendikkan bahunya, jujur saja pikirannya itu sudah kalut, ia tahu betul cepat atau lambat  _ mantannya  _ itu pasti akan menghampirinya karena Byungchan tidak membalas satupun pesan darinya.

"Lo udah nanya kenapa dia ngilang setahun ini?"

"Engga,  _ chat  _ dia bahkan belum gue bales, cuma gue iseng nanya ke temen gue itu kan, katanya Hp dia tuh rusak total gitu deh jadi gak bisa ngehubungin gue"

Seungsik tertawa sarkas mendengarnya, alasan macam apa itu?.

"Gila laki lo tinggal di goa apa ya hape rusak ampe ngilang setahun"

Byungchan juga ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya, memang alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin emosi karena kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Terus lo mau gimana?"

Byungchan menggeleng pelan, karena jujur saja ia juga tidak tahu harus menghadapi lelaki itu bagaimana setelah setahun ini ia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

"Perasaan lo.. gimana ke dia sekarang?"

"Jujur.. gue juga gak tau kak, rasa kecewa gue udah berat banget ke dia, tapi disisi lain gue juga penasaran, dia itu kenapa ngilang? gue juga pengen denger penjelasan dia, tapi gue gak tau sanggup apa engga tatap muka sama dia lagi"

Seungsik menghela nafasnya, melihat kernyitan di dahi Byungchan membuat nya tidak suka, apalagi yang membuat orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini pusing adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab, kalau bisa Seungsik ingin bertemu langsung dengan lelaki itu dan memaki di depan wajahnya langsung.

"Gak ada salahnya lo coba denger penjelasan dia Chan, tapi gue harap lo gak luluh segampang itu"

Byungchan terdiam, pikirannya masih menerawang sembari mencerna perkataan Seungsik.

"Terus Seungwoo gimana?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kak Seungwoo?"

Seungsik menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Lah gue kira lo lagi pendekatan sama dia?"

"Kak??? ngaco kali?" Byungchan terperanjat mendengar ucapan Seungsik yang terlampau entang itu, entah kenapa pipinya kembali memanas saat itu juga.

"Ya gimana gue gak mikir begitu, orang lu berdua pulang pergi kampus bareng, jalan bareng, makan suap-suapan-"

"GAK ADA YA SUAP-SUAPAN!"

Seungsik tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah Byungchan makin memerah dan matanya melotot ke arahnya.

"Yaudah sih gak usah salting"

Byungchan mendengus kesal, sedangkan Seungsik masih tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,  _ kenapa sih dua temannya ini bodoh sekali?. _

"Intinya, lo selesain aja dulu masalah lo chan, entah setelah lo denger penjelasan dia lo mau lanjut atau berakhir itu terserah lo, TAPI.."

Seungsik sengaja menekan kata 'tapi' pada pengucapannya, matanya menatap mata Byungchan lurus.

"Terlepas dari kesalahan lo juga yang segampang itu kemakan omongan dia, menurut gue kalau orang itu gak nepatin janjinya di awal itu udah sebaiknya gak perlu lo pertahanin"

Seungsik kembali mengambil kentang goreng di hapadannya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya dengan santai saat dilihat Byungchan masih bergeming dan tidak membalas perkataannya, "Lagian ya chan, lo cakep, banyak yang lebih baik buat lo, Seungwoo aja bisa  _ move on,  _ masa lo gak bisa?"

"Oh.. Kak Seungwoo udah  _ move on? _ "

"Iya udah, ke lo"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar tawaan keras dari Seungsik karena Byungchan kembali melemparinya dengan tissue yang ada di mejanya.

* * *

"Mati gua!"

Byungchan terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo duduk di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah seakan habis berlari marathon, bahkan keringatnya mengucur deras di dahinya.

"Kenapa sih lo, kayak abis dikejar setan, eh? lo bukannya lagi kuis ya?" ucap Seungsik yang duduk di sampingnya.

Seungwoo menepuk mejanya berkali-kali dan menatap Seungsik penuh harapan.

"Gue lupa bawa modul pemrograman anjir, lo bawa gak sik? gak boleh ikut kuis gue kalo gak bawa modul"

"Lah modul gue dipinjem sama Byungchan"

Tatapan Seungwoo beralih ke Byungchan yang masih menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Bawa gak chan?"

"Bawa, ada di kelas tapi"

Seungwoo menghela nafas lega, setelahnya ia ikut Byungchan berdiri untuk segera ke kelasnya.

"Yauda kak gue ke kelas duluan ya" ucap Byungchan sembari pamit pada Seungsik, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Seungwoo menuju kelasnya karena memang tas nya sengaja ia tinggal di kelas.

"Kebiasaan banget kamu kak"

"Lupa beneran, untung kamu bawa"

"Berarti kamu gak makan siang ini?"

"Nanti aja, orang dosennya minta lanjut"

Obrolan keduanya berlanjut sembari berjalan, namun saat sampai di lorong kelas Byungchan, Byungchan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, di ujung sana tepatnya di depan kelasnya ia bisa melihat sosok familier yang sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu di dalam kelas Byungchan.

Kaki Byungchan rasanya membeku dan Seungwoo yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya ikut terhenti dan menatapnya heran.

"Chan?"

Byungchan refleks memundurkan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar lelaki yang dihindarinya itu tidak melihat dirinya.

_ 'Fuck, Rowoon.. itu Rowoon'  _ Batinnya panik.

"Byungchan? kamu kenapa?" Byungchan tersentak saat Seungwoo menggenggam kedua lengannya, tatapannya juga menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kak.. aku baru inget harus ke ruang dosen, kamu bisa ambil sendiri kan modulnya di tas aku?"

Byungchan melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungwoo di lengannya dan berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Seungwoo, namun sedetik kemudian Seungwoo kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Muka kamu pucet gitu, kamu beneran gak papa?"

"Gak papa kok, udah ya aku buru-buru"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Seungwoo, Byungchan langsung berlari dari situ, mengabaikan tatapan heran sekaligus khawatir yang ditujukan padanya, yang ada di otak Byungchan saat ini hanyalah berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini.

-

  
  



	7. Destroy.

_ "Jangan nangis lagi, Chan" _

_ "Gak nangis!" _

_ "Iya tapi muka kamu murung gitu, aku gak tega liatnya" _

_ "Aku gagal tau! gagal masuk DKV! aku gak bisa masuk kuliah!" _

_ Byungchan masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya, sedangkan Rowoon, kekasihnya, masih betah menepuk pelan punggungnya guna menenangkan lelaki berdimple itu. _

_ "Kamu bisa coba tahun depan loh, Chan" _

_ "Mama gak mau aku gap year, pasti dia nyuruh aku ambil jurusan lain" _

_ Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat wajahnya basah, dan lelaki itu masih kekeh bilang kalau dirinya tidak menangis disaat jelas-jelas wajah lelaki itu sembab. _

_ "Kamu ambil jurusan yang sama kayak aku aja kalau gitu?" _

_ Byungchan menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Rowoon dengan erat dan sesekali diusapnya pelan. _

_ "IT? itu bukan basic aku.. lagian kamu bukannya mau ke rumah mama kamu dulu?" _

_ Rowoon mengangguk, orang tuanya memang berada di luar kota dan dirinya harus kembali sementara ke sana setelah lulus sekolah. _

_ "Nanti aku bantuin kalau kamu kesulitan, aku nyusul semester depan kok" _

_ Byungchan terlihat menimbang sebentar, sejujurnya IT sama sekali bukan minatnya, tetapi melihat tatapan Rowoon yang seakan penuh harap membuatnya kembali berpikir dua kali. _

_ "Tapi kamu beneran nyusul kan?" _

_ "Janji" _

_ Senyum keduanya terulas, Byungchan seyakin itu untuk percaya pada kekasihnya, maka ia menuruti kemauan lelaki itu. _

_ Awalnya berjalan dengan lancar, Rowoon masih sering mengiriminya pesan sekedar menyemangati dan memberi hiburan disaat Byungchan kesulitan beberapa bulan pertama, namun memasuki bulan kelima mereka menjalani LDR, Byungchan mulai merasa interaksinya dengan Rowoon berkurang. Bukan hanya karena Byungchan yang mulai sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya, tetapi Rowoon yang kerap kali juga menghilang tanpa kabar, bahkan beberapa pesan Byungchan berujung tidak dibalas, dan puncaknya adalah disaat anniversary mereka yang ketiga, Rowoon menghilang tanpa kabar. Pesannya tidak terkirim, telfonnya tidak aktif, bahkan lelaki itu sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi di social media. _

_ Mulai dari situ, Byungchan yang awalnya percaya kalau hubungan LDR bisa bertahan dengan rasa percaya, saat itu menganggap hal itu adalah bullshit. _

* * *

Mungkin saat ini Byungchan mendapat beberapa lirikan sinis dari orang-orang di perpustakaan ini, kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah, bangkunya sesekali berbunyi karena kakinya terus bergerak tidak nyaman, rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah seiring ponselnya yang terus membunyikan notif dari grup kelasnya yang menginfokan kalau dosen sudah memasukki ruang kelasnya.

Byungchan menggigiti ujung jarinya gugup, menimbang apakah ia harus kembali ke kelas? Tetapi dirinya takut, takut jika harus bertemu dengan orang yang dihindarinya tadi.

Akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekad, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, rasanya tidak lucu saja jika dirinya harus melewatkan kelas hanya karena Rowoon.

Byungchan sedikit mengendap saat sudah sampai ujung lorong kelasnya, sepi. Byungchan menghela nafasnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf saat di kelasnya sudah ada dosen yang melihatnya dengan sinis karena masuk telat, dan untungnya dirinya masih diperbolehkan masuk.

Byungchan memeriksa tas nya dan mendapati modul yang tadi mau dipinjam Seungwoo dan menghela nafas lega karena modulnya sudah tidak ada, tanda Seungwoo sudah mengambilnya.

_ 'Syukur deh'  _ Batinnya.

* * *

Seusai kelas, mereka berempat berkumpul di kantin, namun ada yang berbeda karena Byungchan sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya sesaat setelah baru saja dirinya tiba.

_ Moodnya  _ turun drastis, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya panik tadi siang, bisa-bisanya Rowoon langsung menghampirinya ke kampus? Gila.

Byungchan tahu kalau ketiga temannya itu pasti sedang menatapnya heran, tapi tidak satupun yang berani mengganggunya jika sudah seperti ini, maka semuanya memilih diam dan membiarkan Byungchan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,  _ 'nanti juga cerita sendiri anaknya'  _ itu yang diucapkan Seungsik.

Obrolan mereka tetap berlanjut walaupun Byungchan masih tidak ingin bergabung dan memilih sibuk dengan pikirannya, harusnya ia langsung pulang saja tadi, tapi Seungwoo bersikeras untuk mengantarnya dan akhirnya ia menurut dan menunggu Seungwoo selesai dengan makanannya.

Setelah dilihat Seungwoo selesai dengan makannya, Byungchan menegakkan badannya lalu memberikan selembar uang receh dan membuat Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apaan nih?"

"Buat bayar parkir, ayo pulang"

Seungwoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Chan rumah lo dari ujung ke ujung masa bayarnya segini doang?"

"Ih yaudah gak jadi!" Byungchan mendengus kesal sembari menarik kembali uang yang tadi ia taruh, namun tangannya langsung ditahan dan di genggam erat oleh Seungwoo.

"Hahaha gak perlu lo kasih duit parkir juga bakal gue anterin pulang kali"

Perlahan Seungwoo menarik Byungchan untuk berdiri, Byungchan menurut dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya.

Seungsik yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat mereka berdua, "Yauda lo anter pulang gih Woo, lagi mode macan nih anak, males gue"

Byungchan mendelik kesal mendengarnya, sedangkan Seungsik hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Yauda gue balik duluan ya Sik, Jun"

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran, tangan Seungwoo masih menggenggam tangan Byungchan lalu setelahnya menarik Byungchan agar lebih dekat, sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya dan satu tangannya menepuk pelan tangan Byungchan yang ada di saku jaketnya dari luar.

"Kenapa sih?" ucap Seungwoo pelan, Byungchan hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

Seungwoo menghela nafas, namun senyum tipisnya tidak pudar sama sekali, mungkin Byungchan memang belum ingin bercerita padanya.

"Mau jajan es krim?"

"Mau pulang" jawab Byungchan singkat.

"Yakin? mukanya ditekuk gitu nanti aku diintrogasi mama"

Byungchan mendelik kesal ke arah Seungwoo yang dibalas kekehan dan elusan pelan ditangannya.

"Iya iya pulang, tapi mampir dulu tetep beli es krim, biar bisa makan di rumah"

Byungchan menyerah, ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik pelan oleh Seungwoo menuju parkiran.

Benar saja, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Byungchan tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tua, Seungwoo juga seakan mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Byungchan turun dari motor Seungwoo dengan kantong plastik berlogo supermarket yang berisi es krim yang dijanjikan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengusap rambut Byungchan sesaat setelah melepaskan helm yang dikenakan Byungchan guna merapihkan rambut Byungchan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Abisin es krimnya, abis itu istirahat" ucap Seungwoo yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Byungchan.

"Kamu hati-hati ya, makasih udah anterin" ucap Byungchan lagi, Seungwoo hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

Byungchan membalikkan badannya dan membuka pagar rumahnya, namun pergerakannya berhenti saat Seungwoo kembali memanggilnya.

"Byungchan"

"Hm?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa inget ya, aku selalu bersedia kamu telfon"

Byungchan terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum setelahnya, tidak dipungkiri hatinya mendadak menghangat mendengar Seungwoo mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

Byungchan mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, senyumannya bahkan belum hilang saat ia sudah memasukki rumahnya, dirinya tidak paham kenapa hanya dengan kalimat singkat dari Seungwoo perasaannya berangsur membaik dengan cepat?.

"Byungchan pul…ang" Senyuman yang baru saja terpatri di wajahnya mendadak menghilang saat melihat sosok yang saat ini duduk di bangku ruang tamunya bersama ibundanya.

Badan Byungchan membeku, tangannya refleks mengeratkan genggamannya pada plastik di tangannya.

"Nah ini dia anaknya baru pulang"

Byungchan masih berdiri mematung saat ibundanya beranjak berdiri,"Rowoon nungguin kamu dari tadi tuh, kamu tuh kebiasaan abis kuliah bukannya langsung pulang"

Byungchan tidak menyahuti omelan ibundanya, tentu saja ibunya tidak tahu permasalahan antara dirinya dengan Rowoon, jika tahu tidak mungkin ibunya akan seramah ini dengan lelaki itu.

"Kok bengong? yauda mama masuk dulu ya"

Setelahnya ibunya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, namun Byungchan masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan nanar.

"Ngapain disini?" ucap Byungchan dengan nada dinginnya.

"Duduk dulu Chan, gak enak kalau mama denger"

Byungchan membuang mukanya malas, namun memilih menuruti hal itu dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan lelaki itu.

"Byungchan"

Byungchan enggan mengangkat wajahnya, jadi sedari tadi ia tidak menatap manik yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya, Byungchan merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat, ia takut emosinya akan menghancurkannya jika ia berani menatap mata lelaki itu.

"Byungchan.. maafin aku"

Byungchan memejamkan matanya sesaat, namun dirinya tidak bergeming sama sekali seakan mencoba menguji dirinya sendiri seberapa lama ia tahan untuk tidak berhambur ke pelukan pria yang selama ini ia rindukan,  _ atau masih ia rindukan?. _

"Aku bisa jelasin semua-"

"Aku capek"

Hening sesaat, setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas singkat dari Rowoon.

"Yauda kamu istirahat aja kalau gitu" Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Byungchan tahu ada nada kecewa dari cara berbicara Rowoon, namun Byungchan tidak peduli, ia belum sanggup jika harus berlama-lama berhadapan dengan lelaki ini.

"Kamu besok libur kan? aku kesini lagi aja besok, kamu pasti capek sepulang kuliah".

Tanpa menjawab apapun lagi, Byungchan segera berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Rowoon dalam keheningan. Tidak ada acara antar sampai pintu gerbang, tidak ada pelukan perpisahan seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu, hanya ada tatapan sendu Rowoon yang ditujukan ke Byungchan yang terlihat seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya.

-


	8. Talk.

"Lo ngapain pagi-pagi kesini Byungchan?!"

Byungchan disambut sama teriakan Seungsik beserta muka bantalnya, sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi dan Byungchan sudah ada di depan rumah Seungsik. Sebenarnya agak gak enak juga bertamu sepagi ini, tapi rumah Seungsik satu-satunya yang bisa ia tuju karena rumahnya itu sering sepi.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Seungsik, Byungchan langsung saja masuk ke dalam dan berjalan ke kamar Seungsik lalu langsung merebahkan dirinya.

"Lo lanjut tidur aja kak, gue gak nyenyak banget semalem tidurnya"

Byungchan kembali memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Seungsik duduk di pinggir kasurnya sembari menatap Byungchan heran.

"Kenapa sih?"

Byungchan tidak menjawab, matanya masih terpejam seakan tidak mau menyahuti pertanyaan Seungsik.

"Gue telfon Seungwoo ya?"

"Gak usah, dia belum bangun pasti" ucap Byungchan tanpa membuka matanya, hari ini hari minggu, sudah pasti Seungwoo akan bangun telat.

Seungsik menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Byungchan, sedangkan Byungchan mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya karena semalam dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam, lalu melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamar Seungsik. Jam 12 siang, lumayan lama dirinya tertidur di kamar Seungsik ternyata. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Terdapat banyak  _ miscall  _ dan chat disana, tapi Byungchan terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya.

Seungsik masuk tidak lama setelahnya, sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan merangkap makan siangnya, lalu meletakkannya di pinggir kasur.

"Nyokap lo nelfon mulu tau dari tadi"

Byungchan tidak menjawab, karena sedetik kemudian benar saja telfonnya kembali berdering dan nama kontak mama nya terpampang disitu.

"Iya halo?"

_ "Byungchan? kamu dimana sih pergi gak pamit sama mama?" _

Byungchan menghela nafas pendek, memang dirinya tadi pergi saat mamanya bahkan belum bangun.

"Ke rumah kak Seungsik, maaf ma tadi buru-buru"

_ "Terus ini Rowoon gimana? kamu gak bilang ke dia kalau mau pergi? dia nungguin kamu dari tadi Byungchan" _

Byungchan melirik ke Seungsik dan mendapati lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tentu ia mendengar semuanya karena Byungchan me- _ loudspeaker  _ telfonnya.

"Ck, suruh pulang aja ma"

Setelahnya rentetan pertanyaan diajukan oleh mamanya dan dijawab seperlunya saja oleh Byungchan, namun Byungchan bersikeras agar mamanya menyuruh Rowoon pulang saja dan tidak perlu menunggunya.

Sampai akhirnya telfonnya dimatikan, Byungchan melempar ponselnya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Oh jadi kabur toh"

"Hm"

"Hadepin lah Chan, lo mau hubungan lo nge gantung terus?"

"Gue udah putus ya!"

"Ya itu menurut lo doang bego, emang lo pernah ada omongan putus ke dia?!"

Byungchan terdiam, memang selama ini ia yang berasumsi sendiri kalau dirinya sudah putus dengan lelaki itu, menahan semua perasaannya dan bersikap seakan tidak apa-apa padahal masalahnya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Gue… gak tau perasaan gue ke dia sekarang gimana kak"

"Ya makanya hadepin Byungchan, omongin baik-baik"

Byungchan terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian tangannya ditarik paksa dan membuat dirinya terduduk.

"Lo gak bisa kayak gini terus anjir, gak capek apa?"

"Lo kenapa sih kemarin aja nyuruh-nyuruh gue  _ move on _ , sekarang malah nyuruh gue ketemu sama dia!"

"Ya ngapain gue nyuruh lo  _ move on _ kalo lo nya aja perasaannya masih gak jelas gini? gue juga gak mau maksa lo nyelesain hubungan sama dia kalo semisal lo masih sayang sama dia, Chan"

Byungchan berdecak kesal, omongan Seungsik itu walaupun sering nyeleneh tapi banyak benarnya.

"Omongin dulu baik-baik, lo mulai sama dia baik-baik, jadi kalaupun lo mau selesain, ya selesain baik-baik juga walaupun dia udah jahat sama lo"

* * *

Omongan Seungsik kemarin memang disanggupi sama Byungchan, tapi setelah 3 hari terlewat Byungchan masih saja belum berani bertemu dengan Rowoon. Mamanya yang tidak tahu permasalahannya selalu bertanya  _ kenapa tiap Rowoon kesini kamunya gak ada terus sih?.  _ Akhirnya Byungchan menegaskan ke Rowoon untuk jangan terlalu sering datang ke rumah.

Byungchan juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seperti ini, padahal ia ingin segera menyelesaikan segalanya dan bebas, namun sayangnya hatinya masih membuatnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang diinginkannya dengan hadirnya Rowoon saat ini.

Byungchan terkejut saat ponselnya berdering nyaring di sakunya, lalu mendapati kalau Seungwoo menelfonnya.

_ "Chan, dimana?" _

"Lagi diluar sih, kenapa?"

_ "Aku kerumah kamu ya, tukeran novel hehe" _

Byungchan tersenyum, ia menaruh belanjaannya di kasir untuk dihitung totalnya.

"Yaudah, aku lagi di supermarket deket rumah, kamu kerumah aja kak"

_ "Oh, sebenernya aku udah di depan rumah kamu, mau aku jemput?" _

"Astaga kebiasaan banget!"

Seungwoo cuma terkekeh mendengarnya, memang kebiasaan dirinya bilang baru mau jalan padahal udah sampai depan rumah.

"Gak usah, udah kamu masuk aja dulu, ada mama kok"

Setelah menutup telfonnya, Byungchan langsung bergegas agar Seungwoo tidak menunggu lama.

Benar saja saat ia sampai, Seungwoo sudah duduk di bangku teras rumahnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Tunggu, aku naro belanjaan dulu, sekalian ambil novelnya"

Seungwoo cuma mengangguk menjawabnya, Byungchan pun langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil novel yang akan ditukar oleh Seungwoo.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Byungchan langsung bergegas ke teras lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Rowoon sudah ada disitu, sedang dudunmk berhadapan dengan Seungwoo.

Byungchan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi gelagat Seungwoo itu sungguh berbeda, terlihat sekali kalau lelaki itu tidak nyaman.

"Eh.. Chan"

Seungwoo refleks berdiri saat Byungchan menghampiri keduanya, begitupun dengan Rowoon yang saat ini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Gue balik ya.. lo.. ada tamu kan?" Byungchan tidak menjawab apapun, sedangkan Seungwoo langsung bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memberi sapaan ringan ke Rowoon.

"Kak, novelnya" ucap Byungchan pelan sembari menyodorkan novelnya, setelah mengambil novel tersebut Seungwoo langsung pergi begitu saja.

Byungchan menatap Rowoon malas, kenapa harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Byungchan jadi merasa tidak enak pada Seungwoo yang sudah datang jauh-jauh, apalagi tadi suasana diantara mereka sangat canggung.

"Duduk dulu sini" Rowoon narik tangan Byungchan pelan untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Kamu gak ada kerjaan apa nyamperin rumah aku terus?" Rowoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Byungchan dalam seakan menyalurkan segala perasaannya.

"Kenapa juga kesini gak bilang-bilang!"

"Aku nge chat kamu, tapi kamu gak balas"

Byungchan terdiam, memang ada beberapa chat dari Rowoon yang tidak terbaca olehnya, tadi dirinya sudah bergegas karena Seungwoo menunggunya dirumah.

"Kamu mau sampai kapan kayak gini, Chan.."

Byungchan tidak menjawab, dirinya bahkan enggan menatap ke arah Rowoon sekarang.

"Byungchan.."

"Emang mau apa lagi sih?"

"Aku mau semua masalahnya kelar, Chan"

"Yaudah kelar, kan kita udah putus"

Rowoon diam, tersirat dari tatapannya kalau lelaki itu kecewa karena kalimat itu segitu mudahnya keluar dari mulut Byungchan.

"Aku gak pernah bilang putus ya, Byungchan."

Nada bicara Rowoon dingin, Byungchan tahu lelaki itu sedang menahan amarahnya, kalau dulu ia akan takut jika Rowoon sudah seperti ini, maka untuk kali ini Byungchan tidak takut sama sekali, karena disini dialah yang seharusnya marah kan?.

"Bukannya kamu menghilang berbulan-bulan kemarin udah cukup ngebuktiin gimana hubungan kita ya Woon?"

Rowoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menahan emosinya.

"Aku bisa jelasin semuanya, Chan"

"Udah terlambat Woon"

Byungchan berusaha menekan nada bicaranya agar tetap tenang walaupun dadanya sesak bukan main, ia mati-matian menahan agar tidak menangis di depan lelaki ini.

"Karena cowok tadi kamu begini?"

Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, emosinya mulai terpantik karena tanpa sebab Seungwoo diseret kedalam percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa dia sih?"

Rowoon membuang mukanya, membuat kesan bahwa Byungchan lah yang disini bersalah.

"Kamu mau mojokkin aku? iya?"

Rowoon masih terdiam, membuat emosi Byungchan terpancing sepenuhnya.

"Denger ya, dari awal aja kita udah salah, aku ambil jurusan Teknik cuma karena kamu aja udah salah banget Woon, terus kamu yang hilang, kamu yang ingkar janji…" Byungchan diam sebentar mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, lalu matanya menatap Rowoon lurus.

"Apa ada yang berjalan dengan lancar semenjak kamu jauh dari aku? Aku bahkan pernah nyesel masuk jurusan ini karena kamu yang nyuruh waktu itu"

"Aku gak pernah maksa kamu untuk masuk jurusan ini Chan, aku cuma kasih saran-"

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, lalu tersenyum sinis setelahnya, tercengang mendengar kalimat itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut Rowoon.

Batinnya mengatakan semua omongan Rowoon benar adanya, dirinya lah yang bodoh karena semudah itu mengikuti perkataan lelaki itu, dan Byungchan seakan tidak ingin menerima kebodohannya itu sampai ia harus menahan emosinya selama ini dan berdalih kalau Rowoon yang sepenuhnya salah.

"Iya lo gak maksa, gue nya aja yang bego nurut aja sama lo"

"Chan.."

Rowoon sedikit tersentak saat Byungchan mengubah cara berbicara nya menjadi lo-gue.

"Udah ya, gue mau istirahat, lo mending pulang, dan gak usah kesini lagi, gak enak sama mama" ucap Byungchan sembari berdiri dari tempatnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya dicekal kuat oleh Rowoon.

"Kamu kenapa gak kasih aku kesempatan buat ngomong sih Chan?!"

Byungchan bisa melihat raut frustasi Rowoon saat ini, bahkan nadanya sedikit meninggi dan genggaman di lengannya sedikit menguat.

"Karena kamu ngomong panjang lebar pun gak ada gunanya, Woon. Gak ada yang akan berubah"

Byungchan natap Rowoon tajam, membuat Rowoon perlahan melonggarkan cengkramannya. Saat itu juga Byungchan melepaskan dirinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tepat saat pintu kamarnya tertutup, pertahanannya pun yang selama ini ia jaga ikut runtuh.

-

  
  



End file.
